


Stupid Bloody Popstars

by aiyanaislame



Category: Leviathan - Scott Westerfeld
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Popstar, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 01:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5808736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiyanaislame/pseuds/aiyanaislame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cofee shop AU in which Alek is a popstar and Deryn is unimpressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid Bloody Popstars

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this over a year and half ago so it's not the best thing I've ever written.

"Just coffee for me, please. Black."  
Deryn looked the boy over quizzically as she took his order. He was dressed quite strangely in a long black coat with it's color turned up and a scarf around his neck.. He had on large round sunglasses and had a stocking cap over his curly red-brown hair. It was almost as though he was trying to hide something. Very strange indeed.  
And yet, Deryn couldn't help but think that there was something familiar about this boy. Maybe it was his eyes. The bright green orbs seemed to bore into her own blue eyes, making her stomach flip.  
"You’re not from around here, are you?" she asked with a pleasant smile.  
The boy looked startled. "No, I'm not." he said."How did you know?"  
Deryn grinned. "Well, the accent gives you away a bit." she said. "Where're you from anyway? Germany?"  
The boy shook his head. "Austria." He said. His eyes widened suddenly, as if he'd given something away.  
"You ever been to Glasgow before?"  
"No." the boy replied. "Why?"  
Deryn shrugged. "You just seem a squick familiar is all."  
"Familiar?" the boy's eyes got a look like a caged animal in them. "I assure you, sir, you do not know me. Do you always ask this many questions of your customers?"  
Sir? He thought she was a boy. That was something that happened often enough around her. She reckoned it had something to do with her short hair and unladylike manner of speech. She didn't mind much so she decided to ignore it.  
"Only when they're worth questioning." she said and began brewing his coffee. "So, what's your name?"  
"Alek." the boy replied immediately. He then cringed, as if scolding himself, and added. "No, wait. I mean, It's, uh, Adam."  
Deryn was confused. Was it Adam or Alek? She raised an eyebrow. "Adam?"  
The boy nodded stiffly. "Yes. Adam."  
"Really? 'Cause I could've sworn you said 'Alek'" she responded, scribbling something on his coffee cup.  
Wait, Deryn thought. Alek. Austria. His eyes...  
Something clicked in her head. How could she not have seen this before? She cursed herself for being so stupid.  
"No I didn't." he said. "You must of misheard."  
Deryn shook her head and she poured his coffee. "I'm no git. I heard you correctly." she handed him the cup. "You're Aleksander Ferdinand, that famous singer that everyone is always harping about!"  
The boy stood there dumbfounded for a couple of minutes before saying. "No, I'm not. What're you talking about?"  
This boy was a really bad liar.  
"Yes you are." she said. "No one else has ears that big." She grinned.  
The boy looked offended. "My ears are NOT that big!" she said. "And neither are Alek's for that matter."  
"Sure they aren't" she said. "What do you take me for? A blind ninny?"  
"I never said anything of the kind, sir." he replied. "I only said that you were mistaken."  
Deryn rolled her eyes. "First, enough with all that 'sir' clart. The name's Deryn, and I am no bloody boy." she said. "Secondly, I am not an idiot. I've seen you in posters and on television. Hell, I even recognize your voice.”  
The boy looked shocked. "You're a girl? I'm so sorry, ma'am. I didn't mean to offend you! I-"  
Deryn silenced him with a wave of her hand. "Oh, come off it, mate." she said. "I don't care what you thought my gender was. You’re Aleksander Ferdinand, world famous singer. Just admit it and we can get this over with."  
The boy looked defeated. "Fine." he said. "You're right. Do you want me to sign something for you or-"  
The boy was interrupted by a sudden fit of laughter from Deryn. "Who do ‘you think I am? Some girly lass that swoons at your every move?"  
Alek looked even more shocked. "What?"  
"’You heard me. I don't want an autograph." she said with a smirk.  
"You don't want..." he trailed off. "You are the first girl ever to not want an autograph from me."  
"Really? How's it feel to know that the life of every girl out there doesn't revolve around you?" Deryn asked.  
Alek blinked. "What's that supposed to mean?"  
Deryn rolled her eyes. "Your coffee is gonna get cold if you don't drink it." She reached under the counter, found a broom, and began sweeping up.  
Alek took a sip of his coffee. "You really are something else."  
Deryn scoffed. "Why? Because I don't fall over myself in the presence of the great Aleksander Ferdinand?"  
"Call me Alek." he corrected.  
Deryn grinned. "Okay, Alek." she stopped sweeping. "Don't you have somewhere to be? Songs to record? Fans to avoid?"  
Alek shook his head. "I have no where to be but here." he said. "And I don't intend on leaving until I’ve figured you out."  
Deryn raised an eyebrow. "Figured me out?"  
"Yes." he said. "I mean, you're certainly not like any other girl I've met. You dress like a boy, you talk like a boy, and since we've met you haven't screamed or fainted once."  
"You call that being different. I call that sanity." she said, finishing up sweeping.  
"I call that interesting." he said. "There's just somethi-"  
He was interrupted when his phone went off. Deryn recognized his ringtone as one of his own songs.  
"Setting your own song as your ringtone? You're more conceited than I thought."  
"I'm not conceited!" he exclaimed.  
Deryn laughed. "Oh really? I'm sorry." she said, feigning sincerity. "It's perfectly humble to expect every girl on the entire barking planet to grovel at your feet, and beg for your autograph, and also set your own song as your ringtone. Silly me." .  
Alek didn't seem phased by her remark. "You're right."  
Deryn was taken aback. Did this boy realize that she was being sarcastic? She was about to enlighten him on the subject of sarcasm when he said:  
"I am conceited. Conceited and self centered."  
Deryn frowned and looked at the floor. "I didn't mean that-"  
"Yes you did." he said. "And you are right.'  
When Deryn looked up she saw that Alek was grinning. "What're ‘you smiling about?" she asked.  
"I was just wondering the best way to make it up for you." he said. "How about I take you to lunch?"  
Deryn didn't have to think about her answer.  
"No." she said.  
"No?" he asked.  
"No. I do not want to go to to lunch with you."  
Alek frowned. "But-"  
"Are you really so thick as to not understand a simple 'no'?" she asked, trying to restrain her grin.  
It was Alek's turn to apologize. "I'm sorry-"  
"No you're not." she said. "You're not sorry at all. You are just shocked that any girl could refuse a date with you. You are just a typical, conceited superstar."  
Alek frowned. "I promise I'm not-"  
"You promise?" she asked. "What a load of clart."  
"If you'd just let me speak I could-" he began.  
"You could what? Continue on about how great you are?"  
"No! I just-"  
"You just what? Think you're so great."  
At this point Deryn was biting back a fit of laughter. That boy was so thick.  
"Maybe I should just leave." he said.  
"Maybe you should." Deryn replied.  
"Fine."  
"Fine." Alek turned to leave.  
He was halfway to the door when Deryn called. "Alek?"  
"What?" he asked gruffly.  
"Don't forget to read your cup."  
"Wha-?" he stopped when he looked down at his coffee.  
Deryn grinned. "Bye Alek."  
"Bye Deryn." he replied, smiling.  
Deryn shook her head and set to work tidying the cafe. She mentally went over the note she'd scrawled to the boy. Giving the boy her number would prove to be either a really good idea or really bad idea.  
She hoped she'd made the right decision.


End file.
